This project will determine the feasibility of creating a construction safety surveillance system integrating audits conducted on hand held computers with a web based system that will aggregate data from individual audits into reports that will guide control efforts by large corporations, insurance companies, and government compliance organizations. BackPocket has currently developed an audit tool for hand held computers that dynamically generates construction site safety audits. This feasibility study will determine the feasibility of developing a web based system to integrate the data from individual audits into a surveillance system capable of identifying high hazard work situations, evaluating the efficacy of controls, and guiding interventions by companies, insurers and government. [unreadable] [unreadable]